Revelation
by PolHop
Summary: When Derek hears Penelope in an intimate moment, he decided to finally make his move. I own nothing. Please be aware of the rating. One-Shot. I own nothing.


**Here is a oneshot my mind would not let go of.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content**

* * *

"Princess," Derek called out as he walked into Penelope's apartment. He couldn't hide his excitement. Tonight they were bringing back their movie nights. He knew he was about three hours to early, but he couldn't wait any longer to see her. So he hopped into his truck and high-tailed it over to his Baby Girl's apartment. He was so glad she had finally given Lynch the heave-ho. When she began dating him, Penelope pulled back from their movie nights and soon after they stopped all together. He was glad she suggested he come over tonight to watch a movie.

He didn't see her as he placed the movies on the coffee table, but when he looked to his right he saw the bathroom door open, and he could hear the faint noise of the shower.

 _"Oh, God!"_

He sat on the couch that had the perfect view of the bathroom, and waited. He couldn't stop himself from letting his mind travel to the scene; he hoped was playing out in the shower. He could feel the beginnings of his arousal start to awaken as he pictured his Baby Girl, soaping her, perfectly rounded breasts, letting her palms scrape against the harden nipples, that were sure to be taught and ready for attention. He could see her rolling her nipples between her index and thumb as her other hand traveled down her body, letting her fingers fun through tight curls until…

That's when he heard it.

"Oh, yes, Baby!"

He was completely godsmaked. He shot his head to view the bathroom once again. Was that his fantasy, or did that just really happen? He looked down to see his hand resting on the bulge of his pants. Then he heard it again…

"Harder, please…oh, fuck!"

He was taken back, his Baby Girl never cursed. She would even scold him when he would let the words slip from his mouth. He couldn't help himself. He stood up and as quietly as he could he made his way to the spot outside of the bathroom. His hand on his arousal, trying to tamp down the feelings that were running through his body. He knew he should have walked away, left the apartment to come back later. But something inside him made him stay, hell it even made him creep even closer to the noises she was making.

"Oh fuck, Hot Stuff! More please!"

That did it for him. She was fantasizing about him, just like he had done so many times before about her. The ache in his pants was becoming too hard to bear. He knew what he needed to do. If she desired him as much as he desired her, he needed to make a move.

He quickly discarded his clothes, and stood by the shower, waiting for the opportune moment. He didn't want to scare her, but he knew if he could time this right, she'd be so lost in her world she wouldn't freak out.

He waited only a moment before he heard her breath increase again. He quickly maneuvered into the shower stepping behind her, removing her own hand from her strategic massages, to replace it with his. He could feel her lean back against his chest, completely in her state of euphoria as her worked her over.

He reached for her left knee, lifting it up to perch it on the side of the tub. He then reached under her in search of her dripping center. As he continued to massage her clit in fast heated strokes he impaled her with two fingers. She screamed out in pleasure as her first wave of her orgasm hit.

He could feel her body quake as he continued his thrusts of his fingers. He kissed along the side of her neck as he continued to let her orgasm roll through her.

He felt her body, slowly start to sate as he removed his fingers from their new-found heaven. He watched Penelope open her eyes with confusion written all over them. He could tell she still didn't understand if he was really here or if this was apart of her fantasy.

"Derek?"

He didn't let her think long as he pushed her up against the tile wall, and kissed her with the deep searing kiss that he'd always wanted to give her. He let his hand travel up to her breasts- her oh so perfect breasts- as he continued to kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

He only pulled away from her mouth when he felt her hand travel down his chest until she reached his prominent member. He felt his knees start to buckle as the pleasure ran through him. He needed to be inside of her, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sweetheart, I need you," he whispered against her mouth. "I need to be inside of you,"

She nodded her head as he lifted her leg to rest in the divot of his arm, holding it up. He positioned himself at her core and trust inside of her in one long stroke.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed as he entered her.

He tried to still himself and let her adjust to his size, but she was so perfect. So tight, so hot, he needed to move.

Where he got the control from he had no idea, but he was thankful for it. He continued slow storks until he felt her body adjust to him. Once she was rocking her hips along with him he started to move faster, finally basking in the feeling of him and his Baby Girl as one.

Something that had been a long time coming, if you asked him. He continued his movements until he felt her body once more begin to shake. He knew her orgasm would end up sending him over the edge so he sped up his movements, racing for his own release.

The moment he felt her walls tighten around him, he knew he was done for. He thrust two more times, then quickly pulled out to let his seed spray across her lower belly.

Once his breathing came back to normal, he moved her under the water and cleaned her off.

The shower was silent as he took her shampoo to was her hair, the situation wasn't awkward, instead he felt calmed, calmer then he ever had in his life. There was a little panic on how she would react to him, but so far, she willing did as he asked, while he cleaned her.

Once the shower was over he pulled her to the middle of the bathroom, taking the time to dry her off carefully, while he looked into her frightened eyes. He needed to hold back a chuckle. Didn't she understand she meant the world to him? And now that he had finally found her he was going to do whatever it took to keep her?

He grabbed her robe that was hanging on the door and put it on her while he donned his boxers. He had no intention of putting anything else on, as he knew they'd be making love again soon. He took her hand and brought her into the living room. He put on a movie and sat on the couch molding her body to his.

She looked up at him with so many questions in her eyes; he smiled down at her, then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It felt to perfect for words. So instead she just curled into his side and brought her legs up to rest on the couch.

About hallway though the movie he started to trail his fingers along her legs letting his hand go under her rode to rest on her bare hip. When she turned to look at him, he captured her lips in a searing kiss when he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm in love with you," was all he said.

She gave him an endearing look, "That's good, because I'm in love with you too."

* * *

AN: A huge shout out to evgrrl09 for encouraging me to post this.


End file.
